It has been determined that charcoal is a good disinfectant for cat odors, particularly the odors that are developed around the litter box. (/It has also been determined that charcoal will either kill fleas, or induce them to go somewhere else to live.
When these two problems, the odor problem and the problem of fleas can be effectively controlled, more people will want to have the stabilizing influence of a good cat in the home, particularly families having children growing up.
Taking advantage of these facts a cat house has been developed where a cat house has a tray for charcoal having a series of closely spaced apertures of approximately 3/8" areas are positioned above the litter box, and wherein an uninterrupted central area is provided to force odors from the litter box to change direction to flow up through the outer perforated edges of the perforated charcoal pan. It has also been determined that if air containing odors are forced to change their direction of flow, the odors will be dissipated. It is thus apparent that a cat house has been devised where the odor from the litter box is reduced to the point that it is not so obnoxious that people would rather not have a cat.